During the drilling of a well, mud is circulated down hole to carry away drilling cuttings. On the surface the mud is recirculated in different tanks using pumping units for delivering the mud to de-silter and de-sander. This pump is delivering the mud to the sample catcher, which need consistent flow for analytical measurement on drilling cuttings contained in the mudflow.